


RUFR-裙摆下的手风琴

by Belindakrrr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	RUFR-裙摆下的手风琴

弗朗索瓦丝提着裙子走在铺满落叶的树林中。已是深秋，枯黄的叶子将地面占据得满满当当，高跟靴踩上去，是破碎的低吟声。

阳光明媚，却并不怎么温暖。没有了树叶的遮挡，弗朗索瓦丝可以很清晰地看清很前面的景象——宛若没有尽头的木林。树枝上残留着几片要掉不掉的叶子，微风吹来，它们便瑟瑟发抖，如同在做最后的挣扎。她听见前面悠扬的旋律，却无法透过树干看清那人的样子。不过尽管这样，她仍是弯了弯唇角，垂眼看着地上的叶子，笑了一小下。是将要看到心上人的甜蜜和喜悦。

她的脚步快了些，树叶咔嚓的响声也大了些、连贯了些，同前方手风琴的旋律应和着。弗朗索瓦丝小跑起来，仍是提着较长的裙子，轻巧如同林中的女神。

音乐戛然而止，她也将将赶到伊万十米开外的地方。脚步和音乐同时停下，是舞蹈家和乐手结束一曲时的短暂休整。

伊万从树桩上站起身，将怀中的手风琴放到一旁，看着弗朗索瓦丝理了理因奔跑而略有些凌乱的卷发，向自己的爱人走去。

他伸出带着黑手套的手，对着女士行了一礼。

“愿意当万尼亚唯一的听众吗？”

弗朗索瓦丝将手放在他宽厚的掌心里，回礼。

“那是自然，姐姐的万尼亚。”

伊万扶正她头顶摇摇欲坠的皇冠，牵起对方柔软修长的手，往手风琴处走去。

低跟靴和高跟靴，粗跟靴和细跟靴，走在落叶上的声音自然是不同的，而爱侣之间的默契，让碎叶声显得格外和谐。

树桩不大，只够一个人坐。弗朗索瓦丝挑眉，等待伊万下一步的动作。

伊万的速度比她想得要快，惊讶之余，弗朗索瓦丝只顾着抱紧伊万。俄罗斯人的胸膛给她安定，给她温暖。

身下是一根粗树杈，很结实，也足够宽阔。显而易见，伊万将她抱上了一根不高的粗树枝上。弗朗索瓦丝调整了一下坐姿，让压在身下的裙摆自然垂下，也不忘把披风整理好。她斜靠在更为粗壮的树干上，低头望着准备演奏的伊万，嘴角噙着一抹温柔笑意。

手风琴温和的乐音飘过她长长的裙摆，亲吻她红润的唇，抚过她白皙光滑的脸颊，在她耳边轻声细语。

这是她第一次听这首曲子，竟让她感到十分的熟悉，如同品尝很久之前，某位甜点家为她做的马卡龙一般。弗朗索瓦丝轻轻地跟着哼唱，柔和沉稳的女声很衬手风琴悠扬的乐音，更是直勾着伊万的心尖。

一曲终了。伊万偏头，鼻尖堪堪擦过弗朗索瓦丝的裙子。她轻轻抬了抬腿，绸缎的裙摆蹭着伊万的面颊。伊万再次放下怀中的手风琴，站起身来，正欲将弗朗索瓦丝抱下来，只听优雅女声道。

“是万尼亚写给我的，对吗？

伊万讶然，倒是极诚实地点了点头。他没有去问弗朗索瓦丝为什么会知道，也没有去佯装否认，只是张开双臂，接住了自行跳下的弗朗索瓦丝，把女士抱了个满怀。俄国人是强壮的，他的双臂沉稳有力，如同他的人一般。弗朗索瓦丝稳稳当当地倚在伊万怀里，双臂轻挽着他的脖子，凑上前去，在俄国人白皙的面庞上留下一个浅色的唇印。

伊万低头，和她双额相抵。

“与其说是面颊，万尼亚更想尝你的口红味喔。”

与力量不符合的柔软声调，夹杂着卷舌音，带着浅浅酒香的气息同时冲向弗朗索瓦丝。她揽紧对方，没怎么迟疑地吻了上去。伊万的唇是一如既往的泛着凉意的柔软，而弗朗索瓦丝的唇是温暖的。

那就让姐姐我来让他的温度高一些吧。

弗朗索瓦丝在伊万那双紫色眼睛的注视下，含含混混地在心里念叨着，阖上了自己同样的紫色双眼。


End file.
